thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Uninvited"
SCENE 1: (KRISTIN'S HOUSE) (KRISTIN STOOD THERE MOTIONLESS BECAUSE SHE WAS STARING INTO THE EYES OF NO ONE OTHER JOHNSTON EVERWOOD). LAURIE: I have to go to the bathroom (LEAVES) KRISTIN: Okay (RUNS UPSTAIRS) (JOHNSTON LOOKS AT KRISTIN RUN) (AS KRISTIN ROUNDS THE CORNER TO HER ROOM, JOHNSTON GRABS HER BY THE NECK) JOHNSTON: You listen and you listen tell Ellie and Ethan they are dead... KRISTIN: (REMEMBERING ELLIE IS OUTSIDE) Ellie! (ELLIE JUMPS THROUGH KRISTIN'S WINDOW AND JOHNSTON IS GONE, JUST THEN THE DOOR SLAMS AND ELLIE AND RUN DOWN THE STAIRS AND OPEN THE DOOR TO REVEAL PETER DAWSON) PETER: Wow...I didn't even have to knock KRISTIN: Peter so glad you could make it... ELLIE: Kristin why did you call me? KRISTIN: (MOUTHS THE WORDS JOHNSTON) PETER: Is something wrong, cousin? KRISTIN: No of course not...just a little shaken from the cold...close the door! (LAURIE COMES FROM THE BATHROOM) LAURIE: Peter, hi there! PETER: Aunt Laurie! How are you? (HUGS HER) ELLIE: Yeah...I'm just gonna go...I have a feeling things are about to get a little to sappy for me (LEAVES). SCENE 2: (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: I'm scared, you know... ANNA: Why is that, sweety? ETHAN: Because I think things are getting to complicated for me to handle! ANNA: But I'm here, it will be alright! I'll help you! ETHAN: I know, but right now i feel like Alexandra needs more help than me, after what happened! ANNA: She is a strong girl, and she can handle herself! ETHAN: You know I'm glad to have you here! ANNA: I'll always be by your side, but why stay in this town? We could leave... ETHAN: We will, but not just now, because i want to be shure that things are ok with Kristin. ANNA: Fine then, I'll wait until you're ready! SCENE 3: (GREG WAKES MILES UP) GREG: Miles...you still alive there buddy? MILES: Yeah......only just. GREG: We gotta keep going...we can't let the vampires win! MILES: I know! We can't stop until they're all dead! GREG: Exactly, but now that everyone's memory has been wiped thanks to that little witch friend of theirs...we have no other choice but to leave. MILES: Okay as long as your sure this is the right decision. It is starting to get very dangerous for us! GREG: No matter how dangerous I won't stop until I have done what I came here to do...do I make myself clear? MILES: Yes of course! I won't either! My father wouldn't want it any other way! GREG: Alright let's pack. SCENE 4: (ETHAN, ANNA, ELLIE AND KRISTIN ARE WAITING, ALONE, IN THE GRAVEYARD) ETHAN: Are you sure he will be here? ELLIE: He can find you everywhere if he wants! ANNA: Ethan, maybe we'd better... KRISTIN: No! We need to know why he is here! ELLIE: He's here to kill us all, of course! KRISTIN: Okay, but I'm scared for my Mum as well, now that he has been invited in. ANNA: You should be scared for yourself! (JOHNSTON SPEEDS IN) JOHNSTON: Waiting for me? ELLIE: Of course! I like to see the people who want to kill me. I do tend to not like that very much. JOHNSTON: Shut up! (TURNS TO ETHAN) Ethan Proudmore, Arielle's little brother! I'd say its a plesure to meet you! ETHAN: Don't you dare say her name! KRISTIN: Ethan don't! He's too strong for you on your own! JOHNSTON: And you must be the Crystal itself? KRISTIN: Actually I like to go by Kristin and yes I am! JOHNSTON: And Anna Plenters? I knew you were killed.... oh, i'll deal with you later! ELLIE: Leave out the threats and tell us what you want! JOHNSTON: I want Kristin dead, and you all next to her! (JOHNSTON SPEEDS OUT) SCENE 5: (SYMONE AND JOANA IN SYMONE'S ROOM) JOANA: So do you like staying in this house all by yourself? SYMONE: Technically I'm 17 years old...I can do whatever I want. JOANA: Okay okay you're house your rules...but why did you call me over here? SYMONE: Because I want you to teach me how to break the blood that binds between us. JOANA: I'm sorry but I can't do that! SYMONE: Just why not? JOANA: Because it's to dangerous and plus it will harm you and me both! SYMONE: So...it could be for your own good, because why do you want to bound by someone? JOANA: Because it protects not only us, but those around us as well don't you understand that. SYMONE: You're totally right Joana... (JOANA LEAVES) (SYMONES PULLS OUT JOANA'S SPELLBOOK AND FINDS THE BLOOD BINDING SPELL AND SMILES DEVIOUSLY). SCENE 6 (IN A SMALL PARKING LOT, ALEXANDRA SITS NEXT TO A CAR) (AN UNKNOWN WOMAN COMES BY) WOMAN: Can I help you? ALEXANRA: Actualy, you can! (ALEXANDRA JUMPS ON HER AND PLUNGES HER FANGS IN THE WOMAN'S SKIN AND STARTS DRAINING HER OF BLOOD. ALEXANDRA TAKES THE BODY AND PUTS IT IN THE BACK OF HER CAR.) SCENE 7 (ARON TAKES EMMA TO HIS GRANDFATHER'S HOME) ARON: Grandpa Joe!...okay he's not here come in quick! EMMA: Wow! This place is nice! ARON: Okay when I said that you can't trust Kristin...is because she's been hanging out with vampires. EMMA: Vampires? What the...are you okay Aron? ARON: Look I know it seems crazy...but think about it...you always wake up in your bed not knowing how the hell you got there, Kristin's been giving you these strange necklaces...everything is happening because I'm a werewolf, and I have a purpose EMMA: Okay... I believe you but she's my best friend! I can't just not trust her like that! ARON: Think about it...if she was really your friend wouldn't she or Symone have told you all about the vampires, werewolves? EMMA: I guess your right. I can't believe she would do this to me! Aron I'm sorry for not believing you! ARON: It's alright (HE HUGS HER) SCENE 8 (1924: SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST) SCARLET: You have to go to Fells Church...not now, but in your distant future! JOHNSTON: Okay, but what is so important in a small town like that? SCARLET: Soon...around 1993 there will be the birth of child...whom will be very dangerous. JOHNSTON: Thank you Scarlet for your advice! SCARLET: Also when you find her Johnston I need you to kill her...it's the only way we can stop what's about to happen. JOHNSTON: Of course I will! For both of us to be safe she needs to be killed and after all it is my best skill! SCARLET: Don't fail me (PRESENT DAY) JOHNSTON: Don't worry Scarlet......... I won't fail you. SCENE 9 (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) (ETHAN AND KRISTIN TALK) KRISTIN: I'm terrified! You saw how scared both Anna and Ellie where... ETHAN: Its what Johnston does best, he scares people! KRISTIN: I wish it was true. (ANNA ENTERS THE ROOM) ETHAN: Is something wrong? ANNA: I wanted to say goodbye... ETHAN: No... ANNA: I have to! The fact that Johnston is here means that what we were trying to do failed! ETHAN: I don't want to lose you again! Not now when I just got you back! ANNA: I'm... Don't make this harder than it already is! ETHAN: I'll come looking for you when this is over! ANNA: And you will find me, I promise! Goodbye Kristin! KRISTIN: Bye Anna! Take care! ANNA: I will, you just stay close to Ethan, ok! ETHAN: Goodbye, my lovely! (ANNA GETS INTO HER CAR AND LEAVES) KRISTIN: I'll... ETHAN: Don't say anything, just don't say any thing, please! (ETHAN HUGS KRISTIN AND HOLDS HER IN HIS EMBRACE) SCENE 10 (PETER IS SITTING AT THE TABLE READING A BOOK...JUST THEN HIS PHONE RINGS) PETER: Hello? PERSON: Is it done? PETER: No not yet I told you, you can't rush these things. PERSON: Look I'm taking the easy route...trying to make this less bloody then it already is. PETER: I know... PERSON: Do I have to come over there? PETER: No... PERSON: Alright goodbye Peter! PETER: Goodbye....Scarlet.